1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates, in general, to retractable roof structures for vehicles and, more specifically, to retractable roof structures for vehicles of the folding type formed of a flexible material.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A large variety of vehicle roof structures have been devised in which all or a portion of the roof is selectively movable to open the interior of the vehicle to the external environment. These roof structures include the so-called "convertible" roof, sliding or ventilating rigid roof panels and flexible roof covers which fold in an accordion or zig-zag fashion to open a portion of the vehicle roof.
In the latter type of vehicle roof structure, the flexible cover is mounted to retractably cover an opening in the stationary roof structure of the vehicle. The flexible roof panel or curtain has a plurality of bows affixed on the underside thereof which ride in guide tracks mounted in a frame attached to the edges of the roof opening. Although this type of roof structure has found wide-spread use, it still possesses inherent disadvantages.
The flexible roof panel is typically formed of a flexible cloth or vinyl material and, thus, differs significantly in appearance from the surrounding metallic stationary roof structure. This detracts from the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle roof when the cover is in the fully closed position due to the "add-on" appearance of the flexible roof cover.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a vehicle roof structure of the folding type which is adapted to retractably cover an opening in the vehicle roof. It would also be desirable to provide a vehicle roof structure of the folding roof type which overcomes the problems of similar prior art folding roof structures in matching the appearance of the surrounding vehicle roof panel. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a vehicle roof structure which provides the appearance of a full convertible top and yet only includes a retractable portion for uncovering a partial opening in the stationary roof panel of a vehicle.